The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by AliceJericho
Summary: He would wait forever for the one girl... would she ever come back? Alex Shelley/OC - Part of Life's Ups & Downs


**a/n this is really bad, but i had to write a story to this song.. i HAD to! and i love The Script... if you want to write a song fic for me, or just a story based on a song by them... i'd love you forever and ever!! don't Alex, TNA, Jeff or the song... own Mollie though :)  
**Song- The Man Who Can't be Moved by The Script.

_Going back to the corner  
Where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag  
I'm not gonna move_

This is going to sound really weird, and I understand… but I am waiting outside TNA headquarters… wondering if Mollie will ever come back… I am staying in this place, it is the first place I ever saw her, she was 18 at the time, I was 21. She was gorgeous and bubbly… I miss her so much…

_Got some words on cardboard  
Got your picture in my hand  
Saying: if you see this girl can you tell her where I am_

I wrote on a random piece of cardboard I found backstage, 'help me find this girl' and I showed it to people as I showed her picture, constantly saying 'If you see this girl please tell her I'm here,' people said they would, but I _knew_ she had locked herself away in her hotel room. I just knew it.

_Some try to hand me money  
They don't understand  
I'm not broke  
I'm just a broken hearted man_

I looked like a bum, and I know that because people are always trying to give me money, which I tell them, 'I loaded, I don't need money! I need Mollie!" I _really_ don't need money. What's money when you don't have love? Its pointless, no one to spoil with gifts, no one to take out to dinner… its stupid and useless.

_I know it makes no sense  
What else can I do  
And how can I move on  
When I'm still in love with you_

All this stuff I do is silly and pointless, much like money. But I honestly can't think of anything else to do. I have tried talking to her, but she is one stubborn piece of work I'll tell you that. She won't give up _ever_. And that is why I still love Mollie K. Jarrett.

_Cos if one day you wake up  
And find that your missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder  
Where on this earth I could be_

I just hope that she'll open her eyes one morning and just wonder where the hell I am. I want her to miss me as much as I miss her, if that's even possible. Which I don't think it is.

_Thinking maybe you'd come back here  
To the place that we'd meet  
And you'd see me waiting for you  
On the corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

If she does ever start to miss me one day, I sit her and I _stay_ here in the hopes that she might come back to the Impact zone, the place we first met, and the place I work. I make a pledge to myself that I am going to stay in this place, with my sleeping bag and pillow until Mollie comes back here.

_Police man says "son you can't stay here"  
I say "there's someone I'm waitingfor if its a day a month or year"  
Got to stand my ground Even if it rains or snows  
If she changes her mind  
This is the first place she will go_

"Sorry son, but this is a No Standing zone, you have to leave,"

"I'm just waiting for someone, and sir, imma wait for as long as it takes, years even." I assure the police man who is trying to get me to move. What I said was dead serious, rain, hail or shine. Today being the latter, 85 degrees outside but earlier today it was pouring with rain. All because this is the first place Moll will go if she changes her mind.

_Cos if one day you wake up  
__And find that your missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder  
Where on this earth I could be_

She has to miss me! She can't have been through all that and _not_! I know she still loves me, she _has_ to. Because I still love her, and its slowly killing me because she left.

_Thinking maybe you'd come back here  
To the place that we'd meet  
__And you'd see me waiting for you  
On the corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

When she finally realises that she still loves me, I will be waiting _right_ here! My arms open, ready to hug her and hold her, and never let go.

_People talk about the guy  
__That's waiting in on a girl  
There are no holes in his shoes  
But a big hole in his world_

People are talking about me, they whisper when they walk past. I'm the loser waiting on a girl who probably won't come back, and I haven't moved from this spot, my feet don't hurt, that's a plus, but my ass does, that a minus. The main problem I have is that she left a massive whole in my heart, and I want it to be filled again. But only she can fill that void.

_Maybe I'll get famous for the man who cant be moved  
And maybe you wont mean to but you'll see me on the news  
And you'd come running to the corner  
Cos you'll know it's just for you  
I'm the man who cant be moved  
I'm the man who cant be moved_

I hope she's watching the news as of now, they are coming up to me and talking to me about how I am live on T.V. and how I am an inspiration to men everywhere and I will forever be known as the man who can't be moved. But that's not true, because a man would have gone and chased after her. Never-the-less, I hope she is watching and decides that she wants me. All I want is for her to run up the street… but it isn't going to happen… I can feel it.

_Cos if one day you wake up  
__And find that your missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder  
Where on this earth I could be_

**Mollie's POV**

It was really cold one morning, much colder than it should be for July and I instantly wished I had Alex to keep me warm. I cried to myself thinking how much I missed him, and that he had probably moved on. Wonder where he is… I guess I'll never know.

_Thinking maybe you'd come back here  
__To the place that we'd meet  
And you'd see me waiting for you  
On the corner of the street_

"Alex!" I shouted as I saw the news come on, "Alex?!" I shouted again thinking he was in trouble until I heard the news reader say,

"This man, Patrick Martin of TNA wrestling has been waiting here overnight waiting for a girl named Mollie Jarrett, who is his boss's daughter. This is a sign on true love at its greatest." she stated as I grabbed my coat and ran out the door.

So I'm not moving I'm not moving I'm not moving I'm not moving

I pray to god he was still there. Police were trying to get him to move. I could see them on the TV. I ran down the streets of Florida. Knowing my way around the streets, I ducked through Alley ways and took unknown shortcuts. And that's when I saw him…

**Alex's POV**

Just when I had given up, I heard my name being called,

"Alex!" the female voice shouted and I stood up. My eyes widened when I realised who it was. I didn't even get a chance to say anything back because the girl hugged me unbelievably tight and began to cry, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to… I never wanted to!" she told me,

"Its my fault, don't apologise," I said as I made her face and I wiped the tears from her cheeks, "Mollie," I cupped her face in my hands,

"Yes Alex," she smiled,

"I love you,"

"I love you too darl."

_Going back to the corner  
Where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag  
I'm not gonna move_


End file.
